


Thranduil drabbles

by intolaurel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, but for now it's just these two, hopefully in the future there'll be all sorts of drabbles in here, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolaurel/pseuds/intolaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Thranduil drabbles. For now there are just two, but I hope that I'll be able to add more in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kings tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one of the many gardeners of Mirkwood you never expected to get much appreciation for your work, much less from the king himself.

The sight of the secrets gardens of Mirkwood took your breath away every time you saw them, even though you got to see them every day since you became a gardener here a few hundred years ago. You had fallen in love with it's thousand year old trees, luminescent flowers and magical bushes the first time you had laid eyes upon them. Since then you had taken care of their plants as if it was the most important and beloved task in the universe, giving the gardens as much love and attention as you possible could.

Currently you were standing in front of a particularly old tree in the back in the kings private garden. It had been planted when the king was born and it had been the task of the gardeners to keep it alive for as long as the king lived, which became a problem a few months ago. 

The king had, for some reason, ordered everyone to stay out of his private garden for over a year. To everyone's big surprise that had also included the gardeners. When you were allowed to return to the garden to take care of it, the tree was hardly recognisable. It had been nearly completely overgrown with ivy, and, even though it was the middle of the spring, there were nearly no green leaves on it. You and another gardener had started working on the tree right away. The ivy was quickly cleared and there was made sure that it had enough water and fresh ground to regain it's former strength. Now, at the end of the summer, the tree looked as healthy and as strong as it always had done. 

You carefully made your way through a few small flower bushes to get towards the base of the tree to remove some small ivy plants that had started growing again since the last time you had been here. As you were ripping the plants out of the ground you started to hum the melody of an old childhood-song, but before you could sing the first few words you heard a twig snap behind of you.

You turned around quickly to see who was walking around the king's gardens, only to find out that it was the king himself, who was looking down upon you with a fond smile. 

You quickly stood up and made a bow.

"My king." You said. "My apologies, I had no idea that you were using your garden at this moment. If you want, I can leave." With that your hands mentioned towards the entrance, but the rest of you stood silent, waiting for a reply from him.

"There's no need for that." He simply said whilst he was still looking at you. After a while he added: "You have done a great job at restoring my birth tree. I must admit, I didn't think it was possible to save it. I'm impressed by your skill."

That statement took you by surprise.

"Well thank you, my king. But I must confess, I'm not the only one who has worked on restoring its health again, I believe that nearly all the gardeners who are allowed access to this garden did their share." 

You started fidgeting with your hands as you were waiting for the king to reply, or walk away, or do anything really, but for a long time he again just stared at you. Than the corners of his lip twisted up in a short smile and he made his way over to you.

"You're to humble." He stated calmly. "I often come to these gardens, even when people are working here you see, and I rarely make my presence known when I do. And every time I walked passed this three you were here caring for it. You alone. I never saw anyone else work on it for more than five minutes, and when they did it wasn't with the same love and tenderness as you give it." After these words he bowed his head slightly towards you and continued. "Honestly, I thank you." 

The smile returned on his face and the best you could do was a stuttered thank you. At this, the kings smile widened and he started to walk away from you. 

"Ohw, and there's one other thing." He said over his shoulder when he was already back on the path "You have a lovely singing voice." 

The smile on his face transformed into a smirk that you could just see before he turned around and walked away again, which left you in stunned silence with your mouth hanging slightly open at the base of the kings tree.


	2. But why is the wine gone?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this little drabble stems forth from [this imagine](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/153096717842/imagine-thranduil-having-a-jack-sparrow-but-why) by [imagine hobbit](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/).

You’ve known the current king of Mirkwood for several hundreds of years now. You first made his acquaintance shortly after you had settled into his kingdom. Before that you had let a nomadic life and after having lived under his reign for just a few years your 500th birthday had come and you had decided to order a few barrels of your favorite wine. It was of a foreign kind that the king had never heard of, and, being who he is, he had demanded to have a taste of the light pink liquid before he would allow it to be served at your celebration. He had said that this was because he couldn’t have people serve bad liquor under his watch, but later you had found out that it was because he was annoyed that there was a type of wine that he hadn’t tasted before. 

The wine had a light and fruity bouquet that you hadn’t thought the king would like, but he did. Over the course of the following decades he had asked you to order more barrels for his own consumption, and after a while he started to ask you whether you knew of any more wines that didn’t grace Mirkwoods famous wine cellars at the time. He was pleased with most of what you had brought into his kingdom with the result of that being that you were appointed to one of higher management positions in Mirkwoods wine cellars. 

The job was one that you really loved, but now as you stood in front of the king you feared that you might loose it. He was raging. The flames coming from the burning barrels gave his face a twisted look as he came running towards you frantically, with his arms waving in the air. 

“No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?” He shouted whilst he completely lost his composure. “You burned all the racks, the beer… the WINE.”

You walked away from him whilst you answered. “Yes, the wine is gone.”

“But why is the wine gone.” the king asked, completely panicked

His wild behavior started to make you angry, so you decided to answer that probably rhetorical question of his truthfully.

“One: because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: The signal that the smoke is giving of is over a thousand feet high. Your entire army is out looking for you now. Do you really think there is even the slightest change they won’t see it?” 

But there he was again, with the same frantic question asked in the same frantic way. “Why is the wine gone?” 

You couldn’t stand him anymore. “Oh my, you really don’t remember anything from last night do you? About how we got stuck here?” You started shouting at him. “After you drunk a small barrel of that dark red devils concoction that you ordered from god knows where, you decided to start on a larger barrel of the same stuff because you, and I quote you here ‘weren’t sure of the taste’, but before you could even finish the first glass of that you stranded the transport boat because you were certain that you could do a better job at steering it than any of the, and I’m quoting you here again, ‘pity humans’. After that you passed out drunk and in the mean time those ‘pity humans’ have abandoned us, whilst I’ve practically been starving to death over here, looking over your comatose form.” At that you stopped, but the king apparently hadn’t understood a word of what you had just said. 

“But why is the wine gone?” He asked again. 

You could only blankly stare at him until, after a few seconds you heard a voice in elvish shout “I found them!” which was followed by the sound of a horn. 

You turned around and stamped towards the elf that had found the two of you first, being more than glad that you could momentarily get away from the (still) drunk king. You were pretty sure you liked him much better when he was passed out.


End file.
